


Goodbye Tattoos, Hello Smile

by DJ_unicornsrgr8



Series: Fanfic/Side Stories for Darling, I'm Just Lying to Myself [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (but ah well), (probably not too accurate in terms of the tattoo removal), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Tattoo Removal, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8
Summary: A small side story in the verse of Darling, I'm Just Lying to Myself by butmeltyourheadaches. Dallon takes Frank to get his tattoos removed.





	

**Author's Note:**

When Dallon went to wake Frank and he wasn’t in his bed, he nearly had a heart attack. He searched every room in the house, and then remembered Gerard saying something about a picnic. So he ran out into the backyard, and sure enough, Gerard and Frank were sleeping side by side with their hands clasped gently together. Dallon waited a moment to catch his breath, then woke the boys.

“Frank, Gerard, it’s time to get up!”

Gerard sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, but Frank didn’t budge.

“Frank…”

“I’m comfy,” Frank grumbled.

“C’mon Frankie,” Gerard whispered, and Frank didn’t have the heart to say no. He got up   
slowly and then offered Gerard a hand.

“Thanks.”

“Let’s go in for breakfast, shall we?” Dallon said. Frank and Gerard picked up their blankets and followed Dallon inside.

\----

“Okay, boys. So… Sarah’s coming to check in with a couple of you later, but other than that we don’t have much planned for today. I was thinking we could do open mic tomorrow, so maybe people can prepare for that today?” Dallon looked around and saw several nods and excited grins. “Good. Everyone, go do your thing. Except Frank; we’re going into town.”

Frank looked confused.

“Huh?”

“We’re going to run some errands and things like that.”

“Well… okay.”

Dallon stood up and headed to put on his shoes, and Frank followed. Frank went to sit in the back, but Dallon gestured to the passenger’s seat.

“You can sit up here if you’d like.”

“Really?”

“Why not?”

“I thought the front was for important people and all that shit.”

“You are important, Frank. You’re certainly old enough, so you have every right to sit in the front.”

Frank shrugged and sat gingerly in the passenger’s seat.

“Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.”

\-----

“A tattoo shop?” Frank scrunched up his face in confusion. “You’re getting me a tattoo?”

“Quite the opposite, actually. We’re getting yours removed.”

Frank was speechless.

“You alright there, Frank?”

“R-removed? You’d really pay for that?”

“Of course.”

Frank looked up at the ceiling as if he was holding back tears because had mascara on and didn’t want it to run. He was silent as he and Dallon were led to a room by a muscular man covered in tattoos, who carefully inspected Frank’s arm.

“Were these done by a professional?”

Frank shook his head. 

“Do you know what type of ink was used?”

Frank shook his head again.

“D’you know what the bottle looked like?”

“I closed my eyes like a goddamn wimp. I didn’t want the fucking tattoos.”

“How old are you?”

“He’s fifteen,” Dallon replied softly. The man’s eyes widened, but he seemed to decide not to ask questions.

“The removal process is going to hurt, so let me know if you need a break.”

“I ain’t gonna pussy out.”

“Alright, then,” the man shrugged and began the process. Frank didn’t flinch, not once. He almost looked bored.

“I’m about two-thirds done,” the man said after quite some time. Dallon could see the confusion in Frank’s eyes at that.

“If there were three tattoos, he would be finished with two of them,” he told Frank, who nodded slightly.

“Can I take a piss real quick?”

“Go ahead,” the man said. As soon as Frank was out of the room, the man looked over at Dallon.

“Dude, you gotta give me some info about that kid.”

“He’s had it about as bad as it gets.”

“Where did he get the tattoos?”

“They’re the initials of… of every man who’s ever… raped him.”

“That’s the most fucked-up thing I’ve ever heard.”

“He’s had a rough life. All my boys have.”

“How many?”

“Ten total. A few are adopted, I just foster the rest of them.”

“That’s really good of you, man.”

“I just want to help the kids. Give them a fair chance. Everyone deserves that.”

Frank reentered the room then, and the man got back to work. After what seemed like a very long time, he finally finished.

“There you are, kiddo.”

“Thanks,” Frank mumbled shyly.

“You handled the pain better than anyone I’ve ever seen. Seriously.”

“High pain tolerance,” Frank shrugged. The man led them out to the counter, where Dallon paid and thanked him. Frank followed Dallon towards the door, but turned around at the last moment and ran and gave the man a hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you.”

The man looked surprised but only for a moment. “Of course. Come say hi if you’re ever in town, alright?”

“Alright.”

\-----

When they got home, Frank walked into the house with his sleeves carefully rolled to show off his bare arms. Mikey gave him a tentative smile, and Frank returned it with a shy grin.

“You got them off,” Mikey whispered.

“Yeah. Hurt like a motherfucker, but it was worth every minute.” Frank was still smiling. And when he looked around, so was everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is appreciated, there will be more to come! Xoxo


End file.
